Boats and Birds' Day
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: Its Boats and Birds' Day in Skyloft and love is in the air! However a certain Spirit Maiden and Chosen Hero are still having problems with finding their ideal matches, but sometimes risks must be taken.


**Boats and Birds' Day  
By Twilight Tulip**

It was a beautiful day to celebrate Boats and Birds' day on Skyloft. Loftwings flew around the sky island in pairs, as well as the people who had already found their matches, walked around their small community wondering how to spend this wonderful day.

However, one young man was the only man who did not choose his ideal match; it was Link, the sleepiest student in the academy. He had planning to ask Zelda, the Headmaster's daughter to be his partner for the day, but he just didn't have the courage to ask her.

Link paced around the room, trying to gather his courage to just get up and walk over there. He had fought countless enemies and had dealt with unquestionably horrid threats, but he still didn't have the courage to walk towards the fair young lady and ask her to be his soul mate for the day.

"I can't believe it!" Link said to himself. "Everyone on Skyloft has a pair! Heck, even Groose is going out with Peatrice! Me on the other hand, can't even go up to her and ask! I'm so hopeless!" he cried as he buried his face into his pillow, moaning and grumbling.

On the other side of the hall, Zelda was having the exact same problem. She had put on her nicest dress, tied her golden locks perfectly as she always does and had already pampered herself completely. She had still been going on about how worthless she was, despite being a goddess reborn, she couldn't ask a guy out.

Just then Karane, a close friend of Zelda walked in and comforted her friend. "Hey, what's wrong? You look upset."

"That's because I am upset, Karane." she mentioned, with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be! It's Boats and Birds' day! Cheer up! You're supposed to be having fun with your date!" Karane said, cheerfully. "Unless, you didn't…"

Zelda looked up sadly, which Karane could clearly tell that she didn't have a date. "Karane, is it really hard to notice the fact that I don't have a date. How about you?" she asked sadly.

Karane's face lit up, stretching a smile. "Oh, my and Pipit are going to go flying around Skyloft, then we're going to visit some of the islands. And…"

Zelda's sad expression stopped Karane. "Nevermind…"

Zelda sat up with pure irritation, written all over her face. "Sweet Hylia! I want to ask Link out, but I just can't!"

A wide smile stretched across Karane's face. "Zelda! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"What?" Zelda asked, not caring about what her friend had to say.

"You have a crush on Link! Heck, I think you're in love with him!" she shouted on the top her lungs, causing Zelda to cover her mouth, making sure nobody else outside heard that. "Shhh!" she hushed her completely excited friend. _Obviously listening to Karane's uncontrollable blabbering wasn't going to be beneficial to her in any way._

Link decided to leave his room and take a break from all the pressure, when he bumped in to Zelda herself. "Zelda! Sorry, I was just…"

Zelda lifted her hand to stop him. "Link, no it's my fault, but I've been meaning to ask you something."

Link interrupted her, willing to ask her himself. "No Zelda, I've been meaning to ask you something too." Zelda's face lit up in anticipation at what would come next. Link took her hands and stared into her azure blue eyes. "Zelda?"

"Link?" Zelda asked in response.

The Hero took a deep breath and spoke. "Will you be my goddess?" he smiled.

Zelda gasped in surprise. She was expecting a request to be his date, but this…this was even better. She threw her hands around her chosen knight in pure happiness. "Yes! Yes! Yes, I will!" she cried.

"Then, what are we waiting for? It's already evening! We gotta get to our spot like everyone else!" he suggested, leading Zelda to their perfect spot in the world.

"Zelda? Could you sing for me?" Link asked, causing Zelda to raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

Link scratched the back of his head. "It's just…I've always loved it when you sang…" Zelda only giggled and began her song. 'Boats and Birds'

 _If you be my captain, I'll be your army  
A force, so unyielding against any monstrosity  
Loyal, justified, someone who'd die side by side  
I live to make you win, I live to make you win_

 _But you can put down your sword and retire  
And look past this travesty and move forward your way  
Away from me, where your family may thrive  
Just leave me your weapons to remember you by…_

Link smiled at Zelda's beautiful singing voice. It was actually a custom on Skyloft to sing a serenade to each other at the end of the day. Zelda nudged Link to sing next. "Oh no, Zelda, I don't…"

"But I've never heard you sing before, just tonight, please for me?" Zelda begged. Link couldn't say no to his goddess, so he agreed.

 _If you be my goddess, I'll be your knight  
You can hide behind me when you're in any fright  
When I protect you, you protect me too  
I live to make you mine, I live to make you mine_

 _But you can throw me off you want to  
And settle down if you, find another champion  
Away from me, with more battles to fight  
Just leave me your sailcloth to remember you by…_

 _Your sailcloth to remember you by…_

Link and Zelda leaned together and watched the night stars together. "I love you, Zelda." Link confessed.  
"And I love you, Link." Zelda whispered.


End file.
